Dites, vous faites quoi ?
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Je m'appelle Luci. Je suis une jeune chatte qui a été recueillie par mon gentil papa Castiel alors que je mourrais de froid et de faim dans la rue. Nous vivons avec Dean. Je sens bien que lui non plus ne m'aime pas. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ici. Pourtant, j'ai fait des efforts !


Un nouveau délire inspiré d'un manga que j'ai lu aujourd'hui : L'empreinte de la passion de Masara Minase. Il y a un petit bonus à la fin du tome où on voit des scènes sous le point de vu du chat de l'un des personnages. Je vous le recommande chaudement, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'histoire :)

* * *

Je m'appelle Luci. Je suis une jeune chatte qui a été recueillie par mon gentil papa Castiel alors que je mourrais de froid et de faim dans la rue. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

_Je trainais près des poubelles d'un restaurant, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose pour manger. Et c'était de plus en plus difficile de trouver un endroit où s'abriter du froid. Les gens passaient mais ne m'accordait aucune attention. Ils se moquaient tous d'un pauvre petit animal abandonné. Tous sauf cet homme aux cheveux noirs et qui semblait presque entouré d'une aura bienveillante._

— _Regarde Dean ! Il est trop mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?_

— _C'est qu'un chat Cas', laisse-le, répondit l'homme qui était visiblement avec lui en continuant son chemin._

_Celui qui allait devenir mon papa Castiel me prit délicatement entre ses mains et m'examina sous toutes les coutures._

— _Bonjour petite boule de poils. Tu es perdue ? On dirait que tu n'as ni collier, ni tatouage. Il faut te trouver un nom. Dean, comment on l'appelle ?_

— _Quoi ? _

_L'autre homme, Dean, s'arrêta pour se retourner et découvrir papa Castiel me tenant dans ses bras._

— _Non mais tu ne vas quand même pas ramener ce sac à puces puant chez nous ?_

— _Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'oserais tout de même pas jeter ce pauvre chaton et son nouveau maître à la rue, n'est-ce pas ? termina papa Castiel en prenant son meilleur regard de chat potté._

— _Très bien, soupira Dean. C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?_

— _Une femelle._

— _Alors elle s'appellera Luci._

_Un grand sourire au lèvres, papa Castiel m'emmena dans ma nouvelle maison où je partageais désormais sa vie et celle de Dean._

Papa Castiel est toujours gentil avec moi. Il me donne à manger, à boire, veille à mon confort et s'occupe souvent de moi. Parfois il joue avec moi, et parfois il me fait des câlins avec des caresses très agréables derrière l'oreille. J'aime tellement ça que je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de ronronner comme un moteur. C'est ce qu'il dit souvent à propos de moi.

Nous vivons avec Dean. Lui, je ne l'aime pas trop. Il me crie toujours dessus. Je sens bien que lui non plus ne m'aime pas. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ici. Pourtant, j'ai fait des efforts !

Comme il ne veut pas que je monte sur lui, j'ai fait pipi dans ses chaussures pour le marquer de mon odeur. Mais il m'a grondée violemment. Heureusement que papa Castiel était là pour le calmer et me protéger. J'ai cru qu'il n'arrêterai jamais de crier.

Une autre fois, pour tenter de me rapprocher de lui, j'ai mis ma patte dans la gamelle de Dean pour goûter sa pâté. Mais là encore, je n'ai obtenu que des cris ! Je ne comprends pas comment fonctionne cet humain. Il ne veut rien faire avec moi, alors que j'étais prête à lui offrir un peu d'affection aussi.

Alors au fil des jours, j'ai fini par laisser tomber et je me suis contentée de l'ignorer. Mais il y a une chose que je déteste. Au début, papa Castiel me laissait dormir contre lui, me réchauffant. Mais maintenant, Dean ferme la porte et refuse de me laisser rentrer. Parfois j'entends des cris le soir. Je m'inquiète pour mon papa Castiel. Et s'il était battu par Dean comme j'ai vu certains humains battre mes amis chats ?

Si c'est le cas, et j'en suis presque sûre, je dois absolument faire quelque chose pour venir en aide à mon papa Castiel. Il m'a sauvé quand j'étais au plus mal, c'était à mon tour de faire quelque chose.

Comme tous les soirs après la tombée de la nuit, papa Castiel se fait enfermé dans la chambre par Dean. Je suis à la porte et je guette les sons. Les plaintes ne tardent pas à se faire entendre. Je reconnais sans aucune difficultés la voix de papa Castiel, même si elle est plus aiguë que d'habitude. Je tente alors de miauler pour faire comprendre à Dean que je suis là et que je suis prête à défendre mon papa Castiel !

— Ta gueule Luci ! cri Dean à travers la porte.

S'il croit que ça va m'arrêter, c'est mal me connaître, foi de Luci !

Les plaintes reprennent de plus belle. Les miaulements n'ayant donc aucun effet, je dois agir. Il faut que j'entre dans la chambre ! J'ai observé les humains. Et j'ai vite compris que pour ouvrir une porte il faut d'abord baisser la poignée. J'essaie d'abord de grimper le long de la porte , mais mes griffes s'accrochent mal dans le bois, et je ne fais que glisser.

— Putain Luci ! T'as pas intérêt à défoncer la porte ou c'est toi que je défonce ! hurla à nouveau Dean.

Un silence se fit quelques instants, puis les plainte reprennent à nouveau, pour se transformer rapidement en cris. Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout ! Je vais au bout du couloir. Je m'abaisse légèrement. Pleine de détermination, je secoue légèrement mes fesses pour prendre le plus d'élan possible, et je me mets à courir. Je cours jusqu'à arriver à la porte où je saute et atteints victorieusement la poignée. La pièce m'est de nouveau ouverte et je saute sur le lit dans l'optique d'aider mon papa Castiel. Mais je m'arrête tout à coup dans la plus total incompréhension.

Dean est allongé sur le lit et papa Castiel est sur lui. Il ne semble pas être en difficulté. Alors pourquoi criait-il quelques instants plus tôt ? "Dites, vous faites quoi ?" Je pousse un miaulement pour tenter de leur faire comprendre mon interrogation. Papa Castiel se met à rire et Dean grogne un peu.

— Elle est trop mignonne ! Dean, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne comprend pas, regarde-la !

— Cas'... Je ne comprends toujours pas comment t'as pu me convaincre de ramener ce machin ici. En tout cas, pour ce soir c'est mort. Elle m'a coupé l'envie. On peut dire qu'elle porte bien son nom cette sale bête.

Papa Castiel se couche à côté de Dean et me caresse gentiment.

— Son nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Luci, c'était pour le diminutif de Lucifer. J'étais persuadé qu'elle allait me pourrir la vie, et j'avais vu juste !

Papa Castiel se remet à rire. Finalement, il a l'air heureux avec Dean. Mais je ne comprends toujours ce qu'il se passe quand la porte est fermée.


End file.
